I Lay My Love On You
by CC.Lda
Summary: Eles queriam a arma perfeita... Ela apenas o seu amor... E ele? Ele apenas a queria amar... [One-Shot] SS


N.A: Olá! CACL falando directamente de Portugal, Sintra!!! Cá temos outro fanfic! É assim o objectivo era ser um sogfic, mas realmente não sei se o podemos considerar isso porque entre as linhas da música tem muito tezto, mas mesmo assim creio que sim! Espero bem que sim...  
  
Disc. CCS pretence-ME e neste momento um elefante cor de rosa está a voar em frente da minha janela!! CVDRF!!!! QUE ESTÁS AQUI A FAZER??? Fora! Tu não entras!!!!!! Bem CCS não me pretence, nem a música, 'I Lay My Love On You' é cantada pelos Westlife...  
  
  
I lay my love on you…  
  
Uma máquina de Guerra, era isso que eles tinham criado. Sem sentimentos, fria como o gelo e implacável. A máquina era perfeita e há prova de erro. Os Anciões olharam uns para os outros e sorriram, tinham cometido um erro com o pai da presente máquina de guerra e tinha sido prejudicados por isso, ela tinha-se tornado humana e eles tiveram que a abater como se aquele homem, aquele descendente deles fosse um animal deficiente. Eles tinham-no abatido e para todos tinha sido apenas um acidente, sim, o marido de Yelan Li tinha morrido num acidente e mesmo que a polícia pudesse provar que tinha sido um homicídio eles não tinham saído de casa todo o santo dia por isso tinham alibi.  
Sim, essa máquina tinha falhado mas esta não iria falhar, não havia por onde falhar, tudo estava perfeito e para ajudar ao humor negro dos Anciões chovia lá fora...  
******************/********************  
A 'Máquina de Guerra' mais conhecida por Shaoran Li observava a chuva a bater na vidraça, e pensava na sua família em Hong Kong, a sua mãe e as suas irmãs. Estariam elas bem?? Afinal ele não estava lá para protege-las dos Anciões e das suas ordens estúpidas e egocêntricas, embora eles sempre afirmassem que era para o bem do Clã Shaoran sabia que era para o bem deles...  
Sakura observava Shaoran de longe. Ele estava sozinho como sempre, Tomoyo estava a dizer-lhe algo mas ela não estava a ouvir, a sua mente estava ocupada com coisas mais importantes, entre as quais como o rapaz com cabelos cor de chocolate e olhos cor de âmbar era lindo e devia beijar lindamente. Sacudiu a cabeça como se dessa forma pudesse sacudir os seus pensamentos e tentou concentrar-se no que Tomoyo dizia mas foi em vão. A imagem dele era a única coisa que os olhos dela viam e a voz dele era a única coisa que os seus ouvidos ouviam...  
Então sem pensar, simplesmente agindo, Sakura levantou-se e caminhou até Shaoran deixando uma Tomoyo de boca aberta sozinha....  
Shaoran pensava em Sakura no exacto momento em que ela se levantou para ir ter com ele. Estava a tentar ter uma linha de pensamentos lógica e séria mas a imagem e o riso dela interrompiam a linha constantemente e ele começava a desesperar. E para além do mais estava a chover! Então ela foi ter com ele e sorriu. Nesse momento para Shaoran a chuva parou e um sol radioso saiu de trás das nuvens...  
  
Just a smile and the rain is gone  
Can hardly believe it (Yeah)  
There's an angel standing next to me  
Reaching for my heart  
  
Shaoran via pelo canto do olho as pessoas a passar na rua com os chapéus abertos, o sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam porque estavam elas tristes e com os chapéus de chuva abertos. Então ele apercebeu-se que era o único que tinha Sakura Kinomoto ao pé...  
Sakura observou Shaoran durante um bom bocado e era para falar quando viu algo que a deixou totalmente sem palavras, ele estava a sorrir para ela, ele estava a sorrir para ela, ele que nunca sorria para ninguém e era conhecido como Coração De Pedra estava a sorrir para ela. Sem se poder controlar, isto é, sem sequer pensar no que estava a fazer Sakura abraçou-o ...  
Shaoran ficou mais que corado e sem saber o que fazer, então sem pensar o seu corpo agiu por instinto e ele passou os braços em volta dela e sorriu, deixando aquela mistura de sentimentos apoderar-se dele. Ele que tinha apreendido desde cedo que o amor era uma fraqueza estava a deixar-se dominar por ela, aquela fraqueza estava a tomar conta da vida dele. Corou, era a primeira vez que o admitia a si próprio, sim, ele estava apaixonado, totalmente apaixonado pela pequena Flor de Cerejeira....  
Sakura observou Shaoran e reparou que ele estava vermelho, os olhos brilhavam e tremiam. Estaria ele doente, pousou a mão na testa dele e perguntou um pouco corada pelo que fizera e estava a fazer:  
-Estás bem? Como te sentes??  
Que raio estava ela a fazer? E porque estava ela a corar?? Ela sentia-se a corar só esperava não ser tanto como ele!! Mentalmente reviu o sorriso dele e desejou ver outro, isso fê-la corar ainda mais, ele ficava um espanto quando sorria, lindo de morrer e outros adjectivos não o podiam qualificar....  
Então ele apercebeu-se que algo tinha caído de dentro do seu coração, como se a chapa de ferro que o envolvia se tivesse começado a partir aos poucos. Poderia ele tornar-se numa pessoa normal, poderia ele sorrir, amar e ser amado?? Quando Sakura pôs uma mão na sua testa e perguntou-lhe se ele estava bem ele percebeu que sim e que a única pessoa que o poderia fazer seria ela. Então pousou a sua mão na face dela, o que a fez corar , e ele sorriu antes de responder:  
-Agora estou bem! Mesmo muito bem....  
  
Just a smile and there's no way back  
Can hardly believe it (Yeah)  
But there's an angel and  
She's calling me  
Reaching for my heart  
  
I know, that I'll be OK now  
This time is real  
  
Tomoyo sorriu. Parecia que finalmente eles se tinham apercebido que se amavam. As outras amigas de Sakura aproximaram-se curiosas para ver o quase novo casal que estava no corredor mas Tomoyo mandou-as sair e visto elas não saírem a bem empurrou-as.  
-Mas Tomoyo queremos ver!!!- resmungou Naoko.  
-Não!  
-Mas tu filmas tudo da vida dela! Deixa-nos ver!!!- queixou-se Rika.  
-Não!!!  
-Eu não acredito que tu não estás a gravar isto ou estás?- perguntou Chiharu.  
-Sim.... Isto é NÃO! NÃO! É claro que não...  
-Pois, pois....- disse Naoko.  
No entanto Sakura e Shaoran estavam perdidos no olhar um do outro e por isso não davam por nada do que se passava á sua volta.   
Sakura perdeu-se no olhar de Shaoran e no mundo que o tronar insensível, ela viu as longas e duras horas de treino que ele tivera em criança, viu a dor pela morte do seu pai, viu a responsabilidade de tomar conta duma família inteira atirada para os ombros duma criança, viu a decisão de apanhar as cartas para poder provar que podia aguentar e superar qualquer prova e viu que embora as tivesse perdido ele não estava nada arrependido, ele até parecia estar feliz, feliz porque tinha conhecido alguém especial, porque a tinha conhecido a ela...  
Shaoran também via a vida de Sakura, a morte da mãe que mal conhecia, a super protectividade do irmão, um amor infantil não correspondido, um pai a trabalhar dia e noite mas com algum tempo para ela, um grupo de amigos impecáveis, uma 'irmã' que nunca a desapontava, um desafio, o medo de falhar, a coragem para seguir em frente, um par de olhos cor de âmbar e uma sensação de protecção. Piscou os olhos e sorriu. Sakura corou um pouco e começou a sentir-se insegura, então algo que ela nunca tinha imaginado aconteceu, Shaoran puxou-a para si e abraçou-a ....  
-Sha... Shaoran...  
Shaoran sorriu e comentou ao ouvido dela...  
-Proteger-te-ei para sempre Flor de Cerejeira...  
Sakura sorriu e rendeu-se ao abraço. Shaoran respirou fundo e foi como se toda a sua vida tivesse começado do princípio, e no princípio era só ele e Sakura os dois juntos...  
  
I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Every time I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk  
Right through  
As I lay my love on you  
  
Touya entrou em casa, acompanhado por Yukito, dizendo:  
-Kaijju cheguei!!!  
No entanto não obteve nenhuma resposta. Curioso subiu até ao quarto de sua irmã que há muito deveria ter voltado da escola enquanto Yukito começava a atacar o frigorifico. No andar de cima Touya encontrou o uniforme dela pousado na cadeira da secretária, a mala a um canto mas o quarto estava deserto. Desceu as escadas intrigado e era para ligar a Tomoyo para saber se Sakura estava com ela quando um barulho vindo da sala lhe chamou a atenção ao chegar há sala só não caiu porque Yukito o segurou. No sofá da sala Sakura dormia calmamente, ao colo de Shaoran...  
Sakura podia estar a dormir calmamente mas Shaoran estava a ter um pesadelo. Primeiro estava num sítio bastante escuro embora se pudesse ver a si próprio e depois estava sozinho. Caminhou durante um bom tempo até que de súbito ao longe viu uma luzinha. Há medida que se aproximava da luz várias coisas foram aparecendo, a primeira coisa que ele viu foram a mãe e as suas irmãs, mas elas estavam em pedra, eram estatuas de pedra...  
Shaoran recuou assustado e uma voz disse:  
-Falhaste, falhaste na tua missão das proteger...  
Tinha começado a tremer e parecia ir desistir quando a luz brilhou mais forte e ele sentiu uma espécie de calor no seu coração, levantou-se e continuou a andar. Pouco tempo depois tropeçou em algo, quando olhou para baixo viu a sua prima Meiling mais branca e fria que a cal com os olhos esbugalhados e a boca aberta pronta para gritar mas sem som a ser imitido, como se o terror se tivesse apoderado dela.  
Shaoran caiu de joelhos ao pé de Meiling e a voz que falara anteriormente voltou a falar:  
-Quebraste, quebraste a tua promessa para com ela...  
Shaoran recomeçou a tremer, aquilo estava a tronar-se demasiado para ele, então a luz brilhou ainda com mais força e ele levantou-se e continuou em frente. Quando lá chegou viu um belo palácio com um grande jardim e no jardim ao pé duma fonte parecia estar uma princesa quando ele se aproximou-se ela disse sem se voltar:  
-Estava há tua espera Shaoran Li!  
Então ela voltou-se revelando ser...  
-Sakura!  
Sakura sorriu e correu para Shaoran abraçando-o.  
-Tive tanto medo que não chegasses aqui meu príncipe, temi ficar sozinha para sempre, mas no fundo eu sabia que tu jamais desistirias... Aishiteru Shaoran!  
Shaoran sorriu e abraçou Sakura:  
-Aishiteru Sakura...  
Então uma sombra escura tomou o palácio. Sakura tremeu e disse:  
-São eles!!  
Shaoran ficou confuso.  
-Eles quem???  
Sakura começou a chorar e agarrou-se a Shaoran dizendo:  
-Eles vão levar-me para longe de ti! Não os deixes!!!  
Shaoran agarrou Sakura com força e disse com determinação na voz:  
-Nunca!!!  
Então a voz que tinha estado a falar soltou um riso diabólico e foi como se um íman gigante tivesse sido colocado atrás de Sakura e ela se tivesse tronado um pedaço de ferro. Shaoran segurou-a com todas as suas forças mas aos poucos foi perdendo a batalha, então quando já só a agarrava por uma mão ela disse-lhe mesmo antes de desaparecer...  
-Aishiteru Shaoran, agora e para sempre....  
Então Sakura soltou-se de Shaoran e rumou em direcção ao vazio.  
-SAKURA NÃO!!!!!!!!  
Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, meteu as mãos no chão e começou a bater com os punhos na terra à medida que várias lágrimas lhe escorregavam pelo rosto. Riso diabólico voltou mas desta vez Shaoran reconheceu-o.  
-ANCIÕES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Devolvam-ma!!! Devolvam-me a minha vida... SAKURA!!!!!!!  
  
I was lost in a lonely place  
Could hardly believe it (Yeah)  
Holding on to yesterdays  
Far, far to long  
  
Sakura também começava a mostrar indícios de pesadelo. Começou a tremer e a suar. Lutar... fugir... defender... Ela estava numa batalha, não sabia contra quem lutava mas lutava contra alguém bastante poderoso, isso ela sabia. Uma espécie de bola de energia foi atirada na sua direcção, ela desviou-se mas esta atingiu-lhe em parte o braço esquerdo. Um riso sinistro encheu o local...  
-Olha, olha quem cá está! Se não é a Senhora das Cartas!!  
-Quem és tu?? Onde estás???- pergunta Sakura olhando em todas as direcções.  
-Quem sou eu?? Não sei, posso ser tanta gente, um sapateiro, um pistoleiro, um merceeiro, um polícia, alguém velho, alguém novo, alguém sábio, alguém estúpido... Onde estou?? Muito longe, muito longe Senhora das Cartas mas a aproximar-me, cada vez estou mais perto e um dia estarei suficientemente perto de ti para te fazer isto...  
Uma bola de energia apareceu mesmo por trás de Sakura que se virou a tempo de a ver atingir...  
-SHAORAN!!  
Shaoran caiu no chão e Sakura correu a ter com ele com lágrimas nos olhos. A voz riu e continuou:  
-Chora Flor de Cerejeira, chora, é tão giro ver-te chorar!!! Porque choras?? Porque o amas?? O amor é uma fraqueza! Ele podia ter sido grande, muito grande mas deixou o amor controla-lo e vê onde ele acabou... ele deu a sua vida para te proteger...  
No entanto Sakura não ouviu, ou pelo menos não pareceu ouvir uma única palavra. Estava de joelhos no chão com Shaoran ao seu colo, lágrimas corriam-lhe pelo rosto:  
-Shaoran acorda!  
Shaoran abre os olhos lentamente e murmura:  
-Sakura...  
Esta dá um salto e diz:  
-Shaoran! Como estás?? Fala comigo!  
Ele sorriu e diz levando a mão direita há face dela...  
-Agora estou bem!  
Uma dor percorreu o corpo de Shaoran e Sakura sentiu-o a ficar frio e distante. Com receio de o perder coloca a sua mão sobre a dele e pede:  
-Por favor não me deixes...  
Shaoran sorri e murmura:  
-Proteger-te-ei para sempre Flor de Cerejeira... Aishiteru Sakura...  
Nesse momento e enquanto Sakura sorri a mão de Shaoran escorrega-lhe lentamente da face e os olhos dele fecham-se. Sakura começa a chorar...  
-Shaoran?? Shaoran!! SHAORAN!!!!!!!!  
O riso cruel voltou.  
-Agora Flor de Cerejeira estamos só nós...  
Outra bola de energia foi lançada em direcção a Sakura que se agarrou com força a Shaoran dizendo:  
-Aishiteru Shaoran agora e sempre...  
Bola de energia atingiu-a e ela voo cinco metros mas mesmo assim não soltou Shaoran. O riso maquiavélico voltou...  
-O amor é uma fraqueza tão grande! Solta-o Flor de Cerejeira! Ele já está morto, não há nada mais que possas fazer por ele do que proteger com a tua vida a sua carcaça morta! Foge, solta-o e corre...  
Outra bola foi lançada mas Sakura apenas disse:  
-Nunca!  
Nesse momento a bola de energia atingiu-a pela segunda vez...  
Sakura abriu os olhos e sentou-se rapidamente. Onde estava Shaoran? Porque não estava ela na sala?? Ela tinha adormecido ao colo dele não tinha?? Levantou os lençóis mas sentiu uma dor no braço esquerdo, quando olhou reparou que o seu braço tinha uma ferida como se tivesse sido cortado. As costas doíam-lhe e então sem pensar em mais nada correu até ao cimo das escadas. Quando lá chegou viu que Shaoran também tinha corrido até as escadas, ambos os jovens pararam para apanhar o ar. Os olhares cruzaram-se e eles sorriram, dois segundos depois Sakura correu pelas escadas abaixo, abraçou Shaoran e murmurou-lhe ao ouvido:  
-Aishiteru Shaoran...  
Shaoran sorriu e murmurou:  
-Aishiteru Sakura, agora e para sempre...  
  
I know, that I'll be OK now  
This time is real  
  
I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Every time I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk  
Right through  
As I lay my love on you  
  
Então Shaoran sentiu o seu pesadelo a realizar-se, alguém estava a tirar Sakura dos braços dele. Agarrou-a com força e sentiu-a a fazer o mesmo mas de súbito algo o atirou pelo ar até á parede onde ele bateu com a cabeça. Levou as mãos á cabeça, doía-lhe, então de súbito algo lhe caiu em cima da cabeça e tudo ficou negro mas antes desmaiar ele ainda conseguiu ouvir:  
-SHAORAN!!  
Sorriu e murmurou:  
-Aishiteru Sakura...  
Então tudo ficou negro...  
******************/********************  
Sakura caminhava pela rua com um ramo de flores na mão. Ia visitar Shaoran ao hospital. Touya tinha-a deixado ir sozinha visto ainda não ter a consciência limpa de ter atirado o jovem chinês contra a parede porque ele estava a abraçar a sua irmã e também porque Fujitaka, seu pai tinha tido uma conversa muito séria com ele. Muito bem que Touya não gostava que ninguém andasse perto da irmã mas atirar o rapaz contra a parede, deixar que um quadro pesadíssimo lhe batesse na cabeça e o 'atira-se' para o hospital já era demais...   
Sakura cantarolava baixinho enquanto caminhava, ia fazer uma visita surpresa a Shaoran, ele ia ficar feliz, afinal ficar fechado todo o santo dia num quarto, ainda por cima de hospital, não devia ser nada fácil...  
Na sombra várias personagens apareceram, juntaram-se, olharam umas para as outras e fizeram um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça voltando a dispersar-se. Sakura piscou os olhos e voltou-se para trás, no entanto não viu nada, encolheu os ombros e alegremente seguiu em frente...  
No hospital Shaoran observava o sol a pôr-se lentamente na linha do horizonte, suspirou, não tinha sono nenhum e mesmo que o tivesse estava com um pressentimento estranho, ia ser uma longa noite. Então alguém bateu há porta, Shaoran voltou-se e disse:  
-Entre!  
A cabeça de Sakura espreitou do outro lado da porta e ela sorriu dizendo:  
-Boa Tarde Shaoran!  
Shaoran sorriu e cumprimentou Sakura enquanto esta entrava e punha as flores numa jarra que não se encontrava muito longe da cama.  
-Boa Tarde Flor de Cerejeira!!  
Sakura aproximou-se de Shaoran e sentou-se numa cadeira ao pé. Agarrando-lhe nas mãos perguntou:  
-Como estás??  
Shaoran fez uma cara séria de gozo e respondeu em seguida com o mais belo sorriso que Sakura já tinha visto e pousando a mão na face dela:  
-Tu estás comigo, tudo está bem...  
Sakura sorriu antes de Shaoran capturar os lábios dela num beijo apaixonado. Então Sakura sentou-se na cama ao lado de Shaoran e deitou-se ao lado dele. Shaoran passou os braços pela cintura de Sakura, que encostou a sua cabeça no peito dele e pouco tempo depois Shaoran dormia descansado...  
Depois de ter a certeza que Shaoran dormia profundamente Sakura levantou-se e saiu pé ante pé do quarto. Ia na rua quando tudo começou, uma bola de energia foi lançada na sua direcção mas espantosamente fez ricochete. Sakura voltou-se e ordenou há carta escudo que voltasse há sua forma normal e ela assim o fez. Olhou em redor antes de dizer:  
-Mostrem-se...  
Então Sakura viu saírem das sombras da rua vários velhos que tinham umas roupas que relembravam as de Shaoran quando combatia as cartas mas em tons de roxo, preto, cinzento e outras cores escuras. Os homens fizeram um circulo à volta de Sakura e um deles disse:  
-Olha, olha quem cá está...  
-A pequena Senhora das Cartas!- disse outro.  
-Que me querem?- perguntou Sakura olhando em redor.  
Os homens sorriram maliciosamente e comentaram num coro tão perfeito que parecia uma única voz:  
-Nada de especial! Apenas a tua vida! Morre...  
Sakura viu então todos os velhos as juntarem as mãos e a fazerem bolas de energia, sem pensar duas vezes activou a carta salto e saltou para o telhado do prédio em frente, de lá perguntou:  
-Porquê? Porque me querem matar???  
-Fácil!- disse um dos velhos- o nosso querido e amado descendente Shaoran Li tem que ser uma máquina de guerra percebes, um pau mandado, tal como todos os outros antes dele, não podemos cometer o mesmo erro que comentemos com o seu pai! O pai dele casou por amor e aos poucos foi-se questionando e virou-se contra nós, imagine-se!!  
-Se te matar-mos pequena!- disse outro dos Anciões- o Shaoran voltará a ser quem era, frio, insensível e não questionará as nossas ordens, fará o quisermos, casará com quem mandarmos e ....  
-E será infeliz!!- disse Sakura.  
Os Anciões olharam-se entre si e um deles comentou:  
-Sim, mas viverá! Se ele se recusar a fazer o que queremos será um alvo a abater, pois será indesejável...  
Sakura levou as mãos há boca. Ela não estava a acreditar no que os seus ouvidos ouviam. Eles iam, eles iam matar Shaoran porque ele os questionaria, porque ele não seria um robô. Sakura fez uma cara séria e tirou uma carta do seu bolso, que os Anciões não viram qual era e pronunciou:  
-Não permitirei! Não permitirei que o magoem nunca mais!  
******************/********************  
Shaoran acordou com o sol a bater-lhe nos olhos, piscou-os e olhou em redor. O quarto estava deserto, suspirou e preparava-se para se levantar quando alguém bateu há porta.  
-Bom Dia!- disse Sakura entrando.  
Shaoran sorriu para Sakura, ela traja um vestido vermelho de alças que lhe dá pelos joelhos, quando de súbito reparou que ela tinha um corte no braço esquerdo e tinha o joelho direito esfolado. Quando ela se aproxima ele abre a boca para lhe perguntar algo mas ela simplesmente coloca o dedo indicador direito sobre os lábios dele e diz:  
-Shiu! Agora está tudo bem, ninguém mais te magoará ou tentará levar-me para longe de ti... Aishiteru Shaoran...  
Mal acaba de falar Sakura afasta o dedo lentamente dos lábios de Shaoran e beija-o ...  
  
I never knew that love  
Could feel so good  
  
Like a once in a lifetime  
You change my world  
  
Quando dois dias depois Shaoran teve alta Sakura acompanhou-o até casa. Shaoran via os olhos dela a brilhar e sabia que ela tinha preparado qualquer coisa, provavelmente com a ajuda de Tomoyo, mas tinha alguma carta escondida na manga. Curioso perguntou:  
-Qual é a carta que tens na manga Sakura??  
Sakura sorriu e respondeu:  
-Na realidade tenho 53!  
Com isto Sakura tirou as suas 53 cartas da manga, como por magia, e mostrou-as a Shaoran que sorriu. Dez minutos mais tarde eles chegaram à casa de Shaoran, Wei estava à porta e recebeu o casaco do seu senhor enquanto Sakura o acompanhava até à sala fazendo um sinal disfarçadamente a Wei perguntando se tudo estava bem. Wei fez um sinal de cabeça a dizer que sim e Sakura sorriu satisfeita. Com a ajuda dela Shaoran chegou à sala, sentou-se num sofá e ia para perguntar porque estava a sala tão escura quando...  
-SURPRESA!!!  
Shaoran deu um salto no sofá mas voltou a cair em cima deste. Quando olhou em redor viu todos os seus amigos mais a sua família...  
-Mãe? Irmãs? Meiling!!!!  
Meiling correu a abraçar o seu primo e apertou-o com tanta força que quase lhe partiu as costelas...  
-Shaoran! Shaoran! Estás melhor!!!!!!!!  
-Correcção, eu estava bem até tu me partires as costelas...  
Todos na sala riram e então alguém ligou a música e todos começaram a dançar. Yelan aproximou-se do seu filho.  
- Então meu filho como te sentes??  
- Bem!! Mas como?? Os Anciões...  
Yelan sorriu e comentou:  
- Eles já não nos controlam mais Shaoran!!  
- Como??  
Yelan olhou para Sakura que estava a dizer qualquer coisa ao rapaz que controlava as músicas e comentou:  
- Ela salvou-nos deles...  
Shaoran sorriu e comentou.  
- Pensar que essa era a minha missão! Acho que eles estavam certos, nunca conseguirei cumprir uma missão...  
Yelan sentou-se ao pé do filho e comentou:  
- Tu cumpriste uma missão sim Shaoran, a missão mais importante de todas, a missão que o teu pai te deu...  
Shaoran piscou os olhos e era para perguntar qual era a missão quando Sakura o puxou para a pista de dança. Yelan viu o sorriso na cara do seu filho a dançar com a pessoa que mais amava e comentou para si:  
-A missão de ser feliz meu filho, a missão de ser feliz...  
Nesse momento a música que Sakura tinha pedido começou a tocar mais alto...  
  
I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Every time I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk  
Right through  
As I lay my love on you  
  
I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Every time I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk  
Right through  
As I lay my love on you  
  
*Fim*  
  
  
N.A: Quero opiniões!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muitas por favor!!!! Talvez fiquem um pouco chateados por eu não ter posto a cena da batalha mas a realidade é que ela não teria muito haver com a música e por isso achei que não valia a pena pô-la mas se muito reviws me pedirem para eu a escrever talvez, talvez eu faça um songfic com a batalha!  
Jokas  
CACL 


End file.
